Lolys Envy
by theothermeakito
Summary: Why she was going, and what she was really thinking when she was heading up the stairs to try and kill Orihime. Trying for the second time.


~~I don't really know what to call this, a spin-off or what, but I guess the title explains it.

I haven't quite got into the swing of getting everything where it's supposed to be, and how it will turn out. So I apologize if everything is a cluttered mess. Reviews would be appreciated, and if I have messed up doing something PLEASE let me know so I can fix it :) ~~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was commotion all through Hueco Mundo, small explosions, people running everywhere, reiatsu flaring , battles beginning and ending, but in the small staircase leading up to the tower, the only thing that could be heard was the echo of sandaled feet, and a pair of hurried, nervous rasping breaths going up the stairs. The silence was overwhelming and the tension was growing with each step they took. Two female numeros were heading up the stairs toward one of the main sources of the explosions. One was walking considerably faster then the other, almost running up the stairs, her black pigtails fanning out behind her, and a Maniacal smile spread across her face. The other was several feet behind, and the other wore a look of pure fear. Sweat dripped down both their faces. The tower was several hundred feet high, and they were only halfway there.

"Hey!! Hurry up!" growled the girl with pigtails. Her steps were growing faster and faster by the minute. She was growing irate with Menoly, who seemed to walk slower and slower with each passing minute. She was becoming agitated. Although she knew that Menoly would follow her to hell and back if she asked her to, her reluctance to help her take down Inoue-San was becoming most taxing. They had failed to do so the first time, being rudely interrupted by Grimmjow and ending up with Menoly being blown to bits and killed, a couple of Loly's ribs broken and her leg snapped in half. Loly hadn't been in her right mind, ever since watching Inoue-San use her_ 'Shun Shun Rikka' to_ bring Menoly back to life and heal her leg and ribs. She had been an agitated wreak ever since. Loly couldn't understand why she would even think about helping them after they taunted, and beat the hell out her. The pathetic look she gave Loly as she refused to fight back infuriated her. Just thinking about it made shiver with rage.

"_**A monster. She's nothing but a monster. She's mocking me! She thinks she is stronger then an Arrancar?! She thinks she is special? That she's better then me? I'll kill her, and then Aizen-sama will see how useful I am after I paint the walls with her blood. "**_

Her mind swarmed with malicious thoughts as she stomped us the stairs.

"_**I can't stand her. Even the thought her makes me want to puke. She won't have that pathetic innocent look on her face when I scrape it across the wall. She didn't have to heal me. I don't need her pity! She's a freak… what does Aizen-Sama see in her? She thinks that he loves her, that there could ever be anything? He would NEVER do ANYTHING with such a lowly human. I've heard Ulquiorra and Noitora talking about her… About Aizens precious "Pet-Sama". Everyone thinks she is so beautiful, we'll see just how beautiful she is when she is dead…"**_

Loly growled and picked up her pace.

Menoly looked up at Loly and began to speed up sensing her agitation, but then fear got the better of her and she slowed down, and finally came to stop.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" Said the Blond haired numeros nervously looking behind her. "I don't want anything more to do with her."

A few feet ahead of her, Loly whipped around and slapped Menoly with a small ball of Cero. Menoly was shocked as she felt a small stream of blood roll down her cheek. She knew that Loly had been mentally unstable ever since that night, but she never thought she would actually go this far. Menoly feared for their lives. Being in servitude with Loly for many decades had created a bond between them. She knew all of Loly's secrets. They were close friends, and Loly shared everything with her. She knew how close she wanted to be with lord Aizen, and the great lengths she would go to please him. She knew about the other Fraccion she had killed because she thought they were getting to close to her precious master. Menoly herself had helped Loly get rid of the bodies many times. Menoly loved Loly, although she would never tell her, this was the reason she had helped her so many times. Menoly could always sense when she was in trouble, or was about to do something she would regret. It was through this bond she could sense the mental unrest in her, the Envy that engulfed her senses, and drove her toward madness. It frightened and saddened her. She knew in her mind that she would not stop until Inoue was dead, and nothing she said was going to make a difference.

"You heard too, didn't you?" Spat Loly accusingly. "You heard what Aizen said!"

She whipped back around and started back up the stairs. "This…This is our only chance…To bring her down" She panted.

The visions in her mind were driving her insane; all she could think about was Inoue-San, and the special treatment she received from her lord and Master Aizen-Sama. _**"that bitch is trying to take him from me, she thinks she can steal him away and then kill us. she tries to make us look bad in front of Aizen-Sama. She thinks she is so special, and that Aizen will take her side. That witch is tricking him; she is trying to fool him so she can destroy everything he's built…No. I can't allow it. I was here long before she was. He loved me first; I was his long before she ever came around. A mere human thinking that she can beat me, an Arrancar? I will destroy her, and only then will I be at peace. She got Menoly killed once already, I can't let that happen again, she is the only one other then Aizen-Sama that I will ever love. Why won't she understand? Doesn't she realize that I'm doing this for her as well?**_ _**I can't let her take them away from me. I won't let her seduce Menoly too!!**_

She sobbed a little and continued on up the stairs."This is our only chance to drag her down from there."


End file.
